Ruby Rose VS. Bête Noire
Neither character's page in Death Battle Fanon Wiki will be used as a template for this page. INTRO Death Battle Intro Wiz: When humanity is in danger from beings stronger than itself, they often expect an equally strong savior to protect them. Boomstick: But sometimes when no hero comes along, you just have to create one yourself! W: When humans create an artificial being, they often create it in their own image... B: And what image would be better than cute loli girls? W: Like Ruby Rose, the Silver-Eyed Reaper. B: And Betty, the bringer of fear! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Ruby Rose's Analysis RWBY: World of Remnant 1st theme Wiz: Humans in the real world have prospered for thousands of years because we are on top of the foodchain. Boomstick: The people in the world of Remnant are not so fortunate! W: Ever since humanity remembers itself, it was under constant danger from mysterious alien beings known as Grimm. Because of these monsters, the human civilizations have been destroyed and rebuilt more times than history remembers. But even in the present, these bygone kingdoms have left powerful legacies, in the form of magic. B: Magic in Remnant can be almost anything, from explosive elemental drug crystals to mystic Relics. W: One form of magic that is known only as a legend was created to fight and kill Grimm. This magical energy is fused within a lineage of people, known for usually having silver eyes, and are often refered to as "Silver-Eyed Warriors". Ruby Rose is the only known silver-eyed warrior this far. B: But she by no means needs magic powers to kick those Grimm's asses! Round One - RWBY Soundtrack W: Ever since she was a child, Ruby has trained to become a Huntress, one of humanity's most elite warriors. Both of these facts allowed Ruby to be accepted into Beacon Academy, a special school for Huntsmen training, two years ahead of time. Only 15 years old, Ruby was already a skilled fighter with Crescent Rose, a weapon she made herself. B: Seriously? A scythe? Isn't it, like, the most inefficient weapon ever? Ruby: It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle. Jaune: What? R: It's also a gun. Wiz: Crescent Rose can fold between a scythe and sniper rifle form, and Ruby is highly skilled at wielding both. The sniper's bullets can pierce through enemies, and Ruby can use the recoil from the gunfiring to propel herself at a high speed, and use the momentum to strike with increased force and speed. She's able to use the blade of the scythe as a monopod for using the rifle, and can hit targets from a far distance. Boomstick: But still, it's a scythe. She could make it, I don't know, a battleaxe? A scythe is literally meant to slice towards the user! W: That's mostly because she's taken inspiration from her uncle. However, Crescent Rose's scythe blade is able to bend back into a form that resembles a war scythe or a spear. Crescent Rose also has a small, hooklike, jagged blade on the bottom tip. She can use it as a secondary offense when attacking multiple opponents RWBY Volume 1 Chapter 8 Score W: Crescent Rose is also capable of using bullets made of a magical substance called Dust. B: Why does it sound awfully like a slang for drugs? W: Regardless, like many magical objects in Remnant, Dust typically has elemental powers. There are many different types of Dust, each one can wield a different element. Ruby has notably used four types of Dust with her weapon thus far. The most common one is gravity - B: How is gravity an element? W: I said typically. Gravity Dust is used by Crescent Rose to increase the recoil of Crescent Rose and fire bullets that cause a shockwave whenever they hit. As we mentioned earlier, Ruby uses her weapon's recoil to her advantage, making the former use beneficial. She also uses Ice, Fire and Lightning Dust with her bullets. B: Fire Dust spews flame or shoots explosive fireballs, Ice Dust freezes enemies, and Lightning Dust creates chain lightning that stuns whoever it hits! W: Ruby can spin Crescent Rose at a high speed, creating a powerful wheel slash, and can spiral down at an enemy, smashing into the ground and causing rocks to spike out violently. Emerald Forest Ambience - RWBY: Grimm Eclipse B: Crescent Rose is one deadly weapon, but without it, Ruby is nearly useless, and her skill at unarmed combat is very low. W: But Ruby does have a few tricks up her sleeves. Like most huntsmen, Ruby's body is protected with an energy field called aura. This protects her from attacks and can heal her from injuries. She can use up this aura to drastically increase her speed, to the level of seemingly being able to teleport. B: She's able to create strong whirlwinds, as well as pick up and carry others. W: Until recently, this ability was implied to be Ruby's Semblance, a psionic ability that is linked to the aura, but her real semblance goes beyond that. It allows Ruby to actually dematerialize into rose petals! B: And these rose petals are hella strong! They can fly, and even split into multiple separate clouds! Makes you wonder what would happen if she rematerializes when split though. W: Let's not talk about that. Anyhow, Ruby's arguably strongest trump card is the latent magic within her, which even she herself knows little of. There's not much known about the mechanics of how it works or even what its effect is, as it was only used two times, both of which occured when Ruby was experiencing high levels of grief and fear. Master Yoda: Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Suffering leads to the Dark Side. W: That's... Actually a good point. But that's not what we're talking about. Ruby's magic allows her to project powerful beams of light from her eyes. She first used this attack after Cinder Fall killed one of her friends, and the attack could both incapacitate her for months, and seemingly turn a humongous Grimm that was trying to attack them into stone. B: The next time she used it due to being reminded of that death, it was inside a room full of people, but only Cinder was affected, and the only effect was a lot of distracting pain. W: This indicates that Ruby's magic only affects a person who is the focus of the attack, but deals area of effect damage when at full power. It might very well be just an inconsistency. For those reasons, during this Death Battle we would estimate that Ruby's magic at full power can petrify its targets, and when below full power it causes pain and potentially stun. Ruby's volume 1 Theme - Red like Roses W: Ruby is quite a formidable warrior on her own account, but as we mentioned, she is heavily reliant on her weapon, and is severely weakened without it as a result. Also, while her latent magic is powerful, after use it can leave her weakened, or even unconscious. B: But nonetheless, she's proven to be powerful both in a team and on her own. She could defeat many powerful opponents, from a group of gangsters robbing a Dust shop, to a giant bird Grimm that was mad at her for killing its baby! W: She has a long way to go, but until now there was no obstacle she couldn't overcome. Bête Noire's Analysis UnderTale OST - Once Upon a Time Wiz: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races. Boomstick: Knowing they were on the risk of extinction, humanity needed to come up with a plan... W: Well, actually, the humans won the war quite easily. They sealed the surviving monsters underground using a magical barrier. B: Why seal them? Couldn't they just kill all of them? W: That's exactly what one of the leading humans thought after the war ended. She was afraid that one day, the monsters will conceive a way to destroy the barrier, break free and take their revenge. Not knowing how far into the future it would be, the sorceress created a being that will be humanity's first line of defense if the monsters will ever break free. This magically imbued human was known as the Bête Noire. B: But since it's long and hard to pronounce, they just call her Betty for short. W: Pretending to be a normal human girl, Betty awaited the monsters' return for hundreds of years. But after all that time, the humans have forgotten the war, the barrier, and the fact the monsters even existed. B: Which totally explains why they still have a governmental Anti-Monsters Department. Just saying. W: Regardless, once the monsters broke free, in the cost of killing seven human children, the present human society accepted them, and didn't engage in a new war. For Betty, who was hardwired to see the monsters as evil and dangerous, it was anything but pleasant to know. Glitchtale Soundtrack - The Beginning B: Betty spent hundreds of years preparing for a war, but never once she considered preparing for peace. W: So instead of coming forth to spearhead humanity against the attack, Betty stayed in hiding and along with the leader of the AMD, started to act behind the scenes to both eliminate powerful monsters and turn the public against them. But with much of the human population already accepting the monsters, it didn't go very well, and Betty was gradually forced to turn against the humans she was made to defend. B: On the plus side, eating human souls made her a hell of a lot stronger! W: Bête Noire's most basic ability is to absorb souls of both humans and monsters using an energy spear she can summon. Being that human souls are over three hundred times more powerful than monster souls, these give her a much stronger power boost. Ironically, so far she has consumed dozens of human souls and only three monster souls. More on that later. B: She also has a magic familar called Akumu, who is made of a malliable pink substance that can reshape itself into pretty much anything! W: While most commonly Kumu takes the shape of different weapons, most notable a large scythe, he can also transform into a bubble or shield to defend her. It can also float and fight opponents on its own. Kumu is also able to create small blob-like creatures that hunt souls for them, and are nearly indestructible! B: And on top of that, Betty can create lifelike hallucinations that are indistinguishable from the real thing! W: She did so multiple times to create illusions of random people for various purposes, but she's also been capable of making herself appear like someone who is dear to the one standing in front of her, even if it's someone they never met before, suggesting she might have some form of mind-reading abilities. After consuming enough souls, Betty can use her special attack, which is named "Rhabdophobia". B: And if you're like most people and haven't learned five units psychology, it means fear of magic. W: True to its name, Rhabdophobia allows Betty to take control of an enemy's magic attack and use it against them as if they were her own. However, the attack has a limited range, and an opponent can avoid it by placing their attack far from her. Glitchtale OST: Aftermath B: Even still, Betty's most fearsome ability is her HATE! W: After Betty and Akumu consumed a vial of liquified hate, their bodies and shared soul were infected and now have to struggle not to be taken over by blind hate. However, the HATE gives them a significant power boost, that can multiply their power by up to ten times at full power. It also allows Betty to teleport and create construct from slimy HATE, such as barriers and tentacles. B: I'm thankful that the series' Rule 34 community isn't big enough to exploit it... W: And perhaps the strongest ability of the HATE substance is allowing the user to regenerate from almost any injury, including even regrowing limbs. Betty and Kumu can use this on the souls of monsters they've absorbed to regenerate their whole body from just the soul! B: Only one problem. The monster they revive is controlled by Betty and/or the HATE itself. W: They can be released from this control with the help of someone they're emotionally attached to, but that leaves them comatose and on risk of dying. We don't know if HATE and recreate a human as well, so we'll stick to just the monsters. As we mentioned earlier, Akumu has consumed three monster souls in the past, which we'll be ranking by power levels for the sake of convenience. The lowest of those is Alphys... B: Yeah, nobody likes Alphys. W: And she appeared to have no specialized combat abilities. She was quite an intelligent person, but we don't know how Betty's control of these monsters works, so it's unknown if it's limited to just attacking opponent or if she can actually make them reveal her information. B: Boooring. Next! W: The next monster in Betty's deck is Sans, the infamous skeleton. His attack pattern is fairly simple, being able to summon and control sharp bones to attack opponents and block attacks, as well as large skull-shaped energy cannons known as Gaster Blasters. He is also capable of teleporting, stopping time and altering gravity. B: That's more like it! This guy's a total badass! W: And that's before you consider the last monster, prince Asriel Dreemurr. B: Also known as the absolute god of hyperdeath! W: Asriel is a boss monster capable of controlling fire, creating star-shaped bullets, summoning swords that he can light on fire and make explode, as well as a gun-like blaster that fires rapid bullets or a strong beam, summon lightning bolts and energy blasts, fire snake-like homing projectiles, and create a construct called Hyper Goner, which can suck things into itself, causing debris to hit the targets! Glitchtale OST - Hopes and Dreams B: And that's before you consider that Asriel himself has absorbed seven human souls in the past, and can summon them for help! W: Six out of the seven humans can only use basic attacks such as energy projectiles and shields, but one of them has their own set of moves. This human is Asriel's childhood friend, Chara, who is a skilled combatant with a knife, and can project red explosive slashes, as well as a red force field that can block out others, and explode, as well as cause lava-like eruptions of red energy. B: Wait, that's not all! Chara has actually absorbed power from the other six souls into their knife! W: They can use their powers to create multiple slashes from one attack, control those slashes trajectories, create a sturdy shield, control the size and shape of the blade, fire energy bullets that can be charged up, and fire sticky strings to bind opponents! B: All of that sounds invincible until you realize that Betty needs to control Asriel, and he needs to control the other souls. W: With that, control is perhaps Bête Noire's greatest weakness. She needs to control her familiar and its offspring, she needs to control the beings she summons, and with the HATE bubbling inside her, she can barely control herself. The stronger she gets, the more control is sacrificed, and all her stronger attacks need increasingly more control to use. B: But nonetheless, Betty is powerful enough to pose a threat to the population of entire cities, and has literally hundreds of years of experience! W: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. B: It's time... FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! The Fight UnderTale DDD Music: Gaster Fight Credits Above the buildings of a city under quarantine, it was afternoon, as a whirlpool of red and black energy materialized on top of a building, opening like an eye as Ruby Rose was dropped out of it, on the roof of a house. She quickly got up and started to hastily run into the portal, but it disappears before she could enter it. "Great..." She murmured to herself. "Now how am I supposed to get back to Remnant? Well, might as well go look out for someone..." Ruby quickly jumped off the building and landed safely on the floor. After that she started to look around, looking the city looked mostly fine, but there weren't many people around. She tried to talk with the few people in the are, but none of them understood her language. After around fifteen minutes, Ruby noticed a weird white blob crawling like a slug around the street. She was smart enough to keep distance and stay on the rooftops. It took her a while to notice it was going after a woman and two children that were walking down the street. Realizing what this thing may be up to, Ruby mounted her rifle and before she could fire, three prongs formed from its body and impaled the three humans, pulling out energy hearts from their body and swallowing. Ruby quickly fired a normal bullet. UnderTale fight theme - Orchestral Arrange Ruby's bullet seemed to barely have any effect on the small blob, other than that now it noticed her standing on the building. The creature started to crawl up the building. Ruby continued to fire, but it was barely damaged. When reaching close enough to Ruby, the thing rushed at her; she barely dodged and started to swing her scythe at it, creating large cuts that quickly reformed. Under a cliff outside the town, Akumu was alarming Betty of the situation. "What do you say, Kumu?" Betty asked. "I see then." Back at Ruby, she quickly threw the white blob off the building and jumped down to impale it with her scythe, but it quickly formed into a hand and swung her away. Ruby quickly reloaded her rifle with a Gravity Dust bullet and prepared to shoot, however, two other blobs appeared next to the one already there, and they quickly jumped together and merged into one larger blob. Ruby fired a shot at the monstrous blob, and blasted a large chunk of it. In a screech, it started to crawl away fast. Ruby started to run after it and shoot, but the blob dodged her bullets as it crawled out of the city and into a nearby valley. Ruby prepared to fire another Dust round, but she was interrupted as Akumu appeared and swallowed it whole, Betty appearing alongside it. Betty's theme - a Welcoming Smile (Cover) She lowered her weapon. "Who are you? What was that thing? And -" she stopped, realizing that this person won't understand her. Much to Ruby's surprise, Betty could reply to her in clear Valen. "I am Betty and this is Kumu. The creature you fought was created by us to collect souls for us. There's no need for us to fight, Ruby." Betty's explanation only confused Ruby more. "Who are you... What are you? And how do you know my name?!" "I can see into your mind. I can see your past, and I know who you are. Ruby Rose, a monster huntress from another world - we have a common motive. My purpose is the same like yours: to fight and kill this world's monsters. This is the sole reason Kumu and I exist." "I saw your slime thing kill three people and eat their hearts! Why would you do that if that's your purpose?" Hearing this, pink tears fell down Betty's face. "The people in this world are blind. They don't understand that monsters are dangerous, and they go out of their way to protect the monsters that kill them... Believe me, I didn't want this. You should know that sometimes..." Betty's appearance and voice shifted into that of Ruby's friend Pyrrha Nikos. "We have to make sacrifices for the greater good." Toriko - Karakuri卍Burst The sight of her dead friend in the hallucination sent Ruby over the edge. She screamed in pain and rage, her eyes releasing streams of light. Betty instinctively activated the Rhabdophobia ability to stop the burst of light on its tracks and cause it to be launched back at Ruby. Before the attack could hit her, Ruby jumped aside, let the magic beam singe the ground and disappear, and then lunged at Betty with Crescent Rose. Kumu quickly turned into a shield to block the attack, then grew a spike to impale the huntress. Ruby moved aside at the last second, with her scythe facing away, she started to jab at Betty with the bottom blade of Crescent Rose. Betty gained a few cuts in her body, before Kumu formed into a sharp spike and stabbed her chest, dropping Ruby down. After that, Kumu returned to Betty's hand and transformed into a scythe. Ruby dodged the next attack, but the sheer force of the slash created a cut in the ground. Ruby started to run in circles around Betty, creating a whirlwind, and pushed the pink-haired child slamming her against the side of the cliff. Betty got up, spitting black liquid from her mouth as her sclerae gained black stains. Ruby jumped down with a downward strike, and Betty flickered out of range and appeared behind Ruby, striking her with her own scythe and causing a linear explosion that pushed her backwards. Betty quickly summoned her energy spear and dashed forward to impale Ruby, but the latter quickly turned into a cloud of rose petals that flew ahead of her and then re-materialized in the air and fired a Gravity Dust bullet at Betty. The explosion pushed her backwards, but left no injury. Kumu turned into a giant hand and lunged at Ruby, but she sliced it in the middle and then fired an Ice Dust bullet that froze it. "KUMU!!!" Betty screamed, her hair glowing bright pink. She quickly summoned her pole again and quickly blocked Ruby's next attack with the scythe. Betty started to hastily jab the spear at Ruby, creating small bullet hole-like injuries that were mostly negated by her aura. Kumu was struggling inside the ice block that trapped it, and it shook and gained cracks. Ruby screamed as she stomped on Betty's face, making her drop the spear, and lifted up Crescent Rose for a finishing blow. Seconds before Ruby sliced Betty's neck in half, Kumu, in the shape of a giant fist, broke through its ice block and punched Ruby in the face, knocking her back. Then it held out a tentacle for Betty to help her get up, but Betty didn't move to hold it; Kumu could see the tip of Crescent Rose's blade punctured a small cut in Betty's neck. However, the small cut was patched with a black substance, that quickly spread across her chest and face, her eyes becoming fully black with only small pink pupils. Her back started to grow tentacles that lifted her limp body as Kumu, gaining black taints as well, moved next to Betty and turned back into a scythe, as Betty started to laugh insanely. "What the hell?!!?" Ruby screamed and started to run away fast. However, before she could, a black wall rose from the ground and blocked her way. She backed off as the wall sprouted a tentacle that impaled her in the chest and threw her into Betty's direction, where Betty grabbed her leg with a tentacle and started to smash her against the ground, before decapitating her with a swift swipe of her scythe. KO!!! 'Outcome' UnderTale OST: King's Description Boomstick: That was OVERKILL! Wiz: Bête Noire was pretty evenly matched with Ruby on her own, but with HATE, she had more than enough of an edge to defeat her. Ruby was faster and more elusive than her, but Betty's HATE constructs could spawn before Ruby had a chance to escape them. B: She didn't even need to team summon on that one. W: Indeed, Betty's summoning ability was an absolute last resort, one that she didn't really need. More importantly, Ruby is specialized in fighting monsters, which Betty is not. Even with Crescent Rose, we've seen she has a poor skill against humans like Emerald and Mercury, while Betty not only fought humans in the past, but the monsters she fights largely have a humanoid shape. B: Ruby's little magic eyes were also ineffective against Betty, since she can just take hold of them with her Rhabdophobia. W: Her aura could sustain pretty strong attacks, but the use of her speed increase was draining her aura rapidly, allowing Betty to hurt her more easily. Betty might have less durability than Ruby, but thanks to HATE, she can regenerate from almost anything, and her attack power is much higher than anything Ruby ever displayed in the past. B: So the best chance Ruby had all the time was running away. W: The winner is Bête Noire. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles Category:ASKAD Category:Scythe duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles